Donquixote Pirates
The Donquixote Pirates (ドンキホーテ海賊団, Donkihōte Kaizoku-dan'), '''also known as the Donquixote Family (ドンキホーテファミリー, ''Donkihōte Famirī), were a pirate crew led by Donquixote Doflamingo and are the main antagonists in the Dressrosa arc of the Pirate Alliance saga in the manga/anime series One Piece. History This family was one of the original twenty royal families who founded the World Government after the Void Century. Before the Void Century, the family was at odds with the Tontatta Tribe. Belonging to this bloodline makes Doflamingo a World Noble, and he used his status to falsify the story about his resignation from the Shichibukai. Ten years ago, the Donquixote Family (although in a different incarnation of recruited pirates as opposed to blood-relatives) returned to their kingdom and drove out the family that replaced them, the Riku Family. Viola joined the crew to save her father from Doflamingo, and went under the alias Violet. Trafalgar Law was once a subordinate whom Doflamingo treated as a younger brother before his defection. Vergo was apparently the first member of the crew, and Law's senior, but before becoming famous, he enlisted in the Marines to serve as a mole on behalf of Joker for the last fifteen years. Eight years before the start of the series, Doflamingo joined the Shichibukai, and the crew was allowed to stay at Dressrosa, with Doflamingo attaining kingship at the same time. The Bellamy Pirates also swore their allegiance to the crew, and were permitted to use its Jolly Roger. At some point in the past four years, Doflamingo formed a three-way alliance with the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown and Kaido, in order to create SAD and SMILE artificial Devil Fruit, to create an army of Zoan class users within the New World. However, needing Caesar for the SAD production and not trusting him, Doflamingo assigned Vergo and Monet to function as an intermediate and deep cover agent to monitor and protect him on his behalf to ensure his safety of his investment. After Bellamy's humiliating defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat captain, Doflamingo arrived and tortuously punished Bellamy and Sarkies, and proceeded to dismiss their crew from his command due to their captain suffering such an easy defeat, falling out of the expected standards. Doflamingo then goes on about how the world should be prepared for the New Era. While Doflamingo participated in the Battle of Marineford, Law, having formed his own crew, became an infamous rookie and arrived in the war to rescue Monkey D. Luffy. Law successfully escaped with Luffy in the crew's hands from the Marines while Doflamingo emerged from the war unharmed. Later, Bellamy and his crew eventually entered Sky Island. Although he lost his crew, Bellamy survived, and brought back a giant pillar of gold to present to Doflamingo, thus giving him another chance. Since then, Bellamy has grown greatly in strength, in the hopes of redeeming himself. He was even offered a position as an officer within the crew on the condition that he win in the Corrida Colosseum, and has become very popular within Dressrosa due to his steadfast devotion to Doflamingo. One year later, Law became a Shichibukai by turning in 100 hearts from pirates and sought shelter in Caesar's hideout, Punk Hazard. Law revealed his rebellion against the Donquixote Pirates by attacking the SAD production room and attempted to kidnap Caesar by forming an alliance with the Straw Hats. Doflamingo ordered Vergo to brutally eliminate Law, but Law succeeded in defeating his senior and, indirectly, killing Monet. Doflamingo, in turn, sent Baby 5 and Buffalo to clean things up and retrieve Caesar, and, upon seeing that Monet failed to detonate the island's chemical weapon as ordered, decided to enter the island himself. However, Baby 5 and Buffalo are swiftly incapacitated by the Straw Hat Pirates, and then Caesar was also captured after his failed attempt to escape alone to Dressrosa. Taking Caesar hostage, Law cut apart Buffalo and Baby 5, and left their heads on the SAD tanker's rescue raft to drift towards the incoming Doflamingo, with a Den Den Mushi to contact him. Law threatened his former captain to resign his Shichibukai position to continue negotiations with Caesar as the collateral. After his attempt to kill the G-5 Marines being thwarted by Kuzan's arrival, Doflamingo retrieved Baby 5 and Buffalo, body and head, and returned to Dressrosa. In an attempt of misdirection, Doflamingo falsified his resignation from the Shichibukai, and the news printed out his supposed departure, leading to a massive uproar in the kingdom and the world beyond it. While the various members prepared in their own ways in the prospect of the Marines, Doflamingo gathered his top three subordinates to have them prepare for Luffy's arrival, with a certain object to act as a deterrent. Many members of the crew participated in the Corrida Colosseum for that deterrent, which was offered as a prize for the champion. Bellamy also participated, but not for the prize, instead for a chance to be promoted to a higher-ranking position within the crew. Bellamy ultimately lost to Elizabello II's King Punch attack, but was given one more chance by Doflamingo, if he can assassinate Luffy. However, with little faith of Bellamy's success, Doflamingo saw him as an eyesore once again, and ordered Dellinger to prepare to eliminate Bellamy upon the expected failure to occur. Sanji was informed by Violet, who only joined Doflamingo grudgingly to save her father, about the resignation being fake. During the trade for Caesar, he reported it to Law, who was responsible for bringing the hostage. By then, it was too late, as Doflamingo arrived to Green Bit, alongside Admiral Fujitora and his battalion of Marine soldiers. In front of the Marines, Doflamingo immediately declared Caesar as his subordinate, thus drafting the rogue scientist into his crew while pardoning him of his crimes. While Caesar stood aside with the soldiers, Doflamingo and Issho partnered up (to an extent) against Law, who lost his Shichibukai status for allying with the Straw Hats as equals. Law is completely overwhelmed by Doflamingo, and is shot down after suffering a brutal beating. Crew Members Prominent Members Donquixote Doflamingo *Donquixote Doflamingo (Captain) Elite Executives *Trebol (Leader of the Trebol Army and occupies the Club seat) *Diamante (Leader of the Diamante Army and occupies the Diamond seat) *Pica (Leader of the Pica Army and occupies the Spade seat) Executives *Sugar (Special executive and member of the Trebol Army) *Jora (Executive and member of the Trebol Army) *Lao G (Executive and member of the Diamante Army) *Machvise (Executive and member of the Diamante Army) *Senor Pink (Executive and member of the Diamante Army) *Dellinger (Executive and member of the Diamante Army) *Gladius (Executive and member of the Pica Army) *Buffalo (Executive and member of the Pica Army) Other Members *Kyuin *Caesar Clown *Bellamy (Disowned) Former Members *Vergo (Unknown; Former elite executive of the Heart seat) *Monet (Unknown; Former executive) *Baby 5 (Defected; Former executive and member of the Pica Army and assassin and servant) *Trafalgar Law (Defected) *Violet (Defected; Former executive and member of the Trebol Army and assassin) *Corazon (Deceased/Ruse; Marine officer undercover as elite executive of the Heart seat) *Bellamy (Disowned) Allies *Disco (Fired) *Kaido *Jack the Drought Jolly Roger The crew's jolly roger is a smiley being crossed out. This symbol is also used by several of Doflamingo's affiliates, such as the Human Auctioning House and the Bellamy Pirates. Trivia *The card game-theme was already used by Ace and his Spade Pirates, making the pun "Ace of Spades". Pica of the Donquixote Pirates uses the spade as a symbol too. Also, the movie-only Trump Siblings share the same theme, with the five captains using the same card symbols for themselves. *The Donquixote Pirates is currently the pirate group with the most Devil Fruit Users revealed in the series, excluding Kaido's army of 500 artificial Devil Fruit users, having at least 15 in total. Coincidentally, most of the devil fruit users are Paramecia, and only two are Logia. External links *Donquixote Pirates on One Piece Wikia Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Evil Organization Category:Extravagant Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Military Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Families Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil from the past Category:Flashback villains